CODY HIDA'S TRUE LOVE A DIGIMON STORY
by Michael izumi 55
Summary: Cody Hida is sick of being the only digidestined not part of a relationship so one day when he gets a dating app for digidestined and he jumps right onboard, he eventually reunites with a former enemy of the digidestend but the only question is which one?


Cody Hida woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, it took him a few seconds to find the off button. He got out bed and got dressed in his usual high school uniform.

Before he left his home he noticed there was a new message on his phone, it was an ad for a dating app exclusively for digidestend, cody thought this must be some prank that Davis or to cooked up but before he deleted the ad another message popped up, this one from someone on the app.

" dear Cody, it's been awhile since you and I have seen each other and I would like to are connect, if you would like do do this as well please join to app and try and find me, my user name is 69sofine."

Now cody was cures, how could this person know him, and how did they get access to his email address?

Cody sighed, nothing he could do about it now, he decided he would investigate after school.

Hours past by and cody still could not this of why this person was trying to email him, maybe it was some scam to target digidestened after all there were a more more of them now a days, he bet that was probably what it was, he would text the others later and ask.

After school he received texts from davis, yolei, tk, ken and kari and none of them had gotten the ad, only him.

Cody decided to see if this app was legit and low and behold it was, luckily the app was free, he downloaded it then set up a profile and he immediately found thete were dozens of other members, not just in Japan but all over the world,the united states, austraula, Germany, England and so many more digidestebd from all over the world were on this app then he felt his phone vibrate and saw the message icon show someone wanted to chat, he pressed on it to see it was 69sofine.

She had sent him a smily face emoji and wrote " finally, youv joined up, I was going you would."

Cody looked to see her profile pic was a flower so he couldnt know who he was talking to so for his pic he put a kendo sword, he then messaged back to her saying : who ate you?

A few minor later she responded with

" that's for me to know and you to find out."

This made body a but worried that it was some creepy stocker.

She then sent him a picture of a small cat.

" this is my pet cat yuji, do you have any pets?"

He tried no because his mother had allergies, he wasn't lying when he sent that, she then sent him a picture of her digimon, it was a punimon.

A weird familer feeling went through body as he looked the image of the punimon but he cluld not figure out why.

A few hours went by and body was still messaging 69sofine, they talked about thete favourite foods, movies, tv shows almost everything, usually he didn't get to talk to other people about this stuff because everybody else thought he was some weird kid but who ever 69sofine was , He or she accuracy listened to him then those happy thoughts were turned when he rememberd that this could be a pervert, but for some reason he didn't want to stop talking to this person.

As the week went by he messaged her everyday after school, cody didn't care what they talked about just as long as they talked, one day she asked him about his favorit band and body was a bit hesitant to say because he loved crocodile holaday but he never told anyone because he was too embarrassed, she sent another message saying hers was crocodile holaday, this surprised cody yet made him feel even happier that he was talking to someone with the same interests.

" are you still texting that girl?" Davis asked as he finished his soda.

Cody didn't answer but davis's girlfriend yolei looked over to see cody was still texing her.

" he is " yolei said.

" what is with you and this person, I mean for all you know it could a stalker." Tk said.

" oh let him be happy TJ, your just mad because your the only one without a girlfriend now."

" no I'm not." Tk said.

" yes you are, I'm with yolei, kens got a girlfriend, Kari's dating Izzy and Cody has his mystery girl and that just leaves you."

" Tk, I appreciate you worrying about me but it's unnecessary, I know that she's not a perv or a stalker or a scammer, she's just someone that I share a lot of interests with, nothing more."

" if she really isn't any one of those things and why hasn't she ever shown you a picture of her face or why hasn't she ever asked to meet?" Tk asked.

After hearing this Cody then began to think could she really have just I'm trying to long-term Connor something I mean no she couldn't have how much you've known as favorite bands since favorite movies and everything unless maybe she found that out somehow on some of his other email accounts or something.

What do you guys think I should do?"

TK then took the phone and type in to the message.

Please meet me at Memorial Park tomorrow at 8:00 am. I'll be the guy to dark black T-shirt. Tk then pressed send.

" Cody if she's real then she'll show up tomorrow and notice you and if she doesn't well I guess well I guess you can understand what I'm meaning."

Cody nodded and left.

Kodi couldn't sleep that night I couldn't help but think that maybe all the stuff TK was talking about was true if she didn't show up tomorrow then that would mean there relationship has been a fraud.

The next morning Cody got out of bed and dressed in the only dark black T-shirt he had he breathed a nervous breath and left his family's apartment, he had reached the park, he sat on a nearby bench just sitting there, he watch these people in their pets all went by that day some walking some jogging some just standing there and talking but after 10 minutes no one had come near him he sighed again but this time side disappointment as you realize TK was right he was about to get up when he felt the hand touch his shoulder he looked over to see Noriko Kawada.

" she had grown taller he grew her hair out which was now in a single ponytail in the back of her head she looked down at him smiling a kind face he looked up at her with a look of surprise and happiness.

" Noriko, your 69sofine?"

She nodded her head.

" sorry I was late Iori, I had to help my dad find his car keys."

" I just I can't believe it's you I mean..."

She then put her finger on his lip to signal for him to stop taking.

" let me answer your question, I didn't tell you who I was on the app because I thought you wouldn't want a relationship with me because I was afraid you still think of me as that sickly little girl who's possessed by darkspore all those years ago, I mean why would a hero like you be interested in someone like me?" Noriko said.

" Noriko, of course I'd be into you I never thought of the possessed you are who you were I would have loved to catch up with you and besides after all this time that we've been talking over the app I realize that you and I have so much in common unless I just stuff you found off the internet about me."

Cody."

" no no no no no no no I sure you I didn't steal any information from you and everything all the stuff we said over the messages and everything was real."

" So umm, what do you wanna do now?"

Cody asked.

Noriko smiled and got out her phone, she then went over to Cody.

" smile." Cody did so but just as she took the selfie she kissed cody on the cheek."

The end


End file.
